Innocent Changes
by valkyriecain2110
Summary: Innocent Changes:   On a trip to find Innocence, something goes horribly wrong. Allen meets someone he's known for a long time, and Lavi figures a couple things out. Both of their secrets will be revealed. LAVEN!
1. How It All Began

Innocent Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, _got that_? Those rights belong to Hoshino-san. (Is it san? I don't know, I'm not Japanese.)

Chapter One: Beginnings

"So this is the Innocence?" a red haired teenager asked. "Oh come on, Lavi, do we seriously need to go over this again? You know Innocence comes in different forms – just look at my arm and your hammer.". A silver haired teenager said. "Yeah I _know_ that, Allen, I just didn't think it would take the form of two roses intertwined – especially not a white rose and a red rose." Lavi replied. "What do you mean?" Allen asked. "Think about it" Lavi said "Your hair is white, mine is re – it's like the Innocence _knew_ we were coming."

Allen shivered "That's kind of creepy." he said "But why did it intertwine the roses?". Lavi shrugged, but he had an idea of why that was... "Whatever" Allen sighed "Let's just get this mission over with. I'm sick of not having enough to eat.". Lavi grinned "That's the Allen I know – always thinking of his stomach." together they reached for the roses, Lavi for the red, Allen for the white.

When they touched the roses, there was a flash of green light, and Allen collapsed. Lavi's eye widened. "Moyashi!" he shook Allen's shoulder's. Allen opened one eye "Don't call me that... Baka... Usagi." he fainted. "Allen!" Lavi pleaded "Don't faint on me..." he collapsed sideways, falling beside Allen.

End of Chapter One

**Reviews, please. I need to know if you guys are interested, and would like me to continue. Also, any work I publish from now on will be updated at least once a week (I hope). **

**V.C. Out.**


	2. Meeting the Host

**Chapter Two :) Sorry it took so long. My parents kicked me off the computer. apparently, I need to spend more time on homework. 8( tHE WORST THING I CAN THINK OF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. You would think that by now, people would get that.**

Meeting the Host

Lavi groaned and lifted his head up groggily. "Where are we?" he asked. A cool voice washed over him"Before I answer that, please think of the position you are in with my niece.". Lavi lifted his head up and looked at the source of the voice, a tall brunette woman wearing a long, black, long sleeved dress, with white embroidery, sitting in an armchair. "Your niece?" he asked. The lady pointed below Lavi, and he slowly looked down at the peaceful face of a sleeping Allen. He had wrapped his arms around his head, and his head had been resting on Allen's chest. Lavi leaped backwards, his cheeks burning a bright red. Ever since he had been little, he had had the habit of grabbing anything that was lying next to him.

The lady chuckled, then laughed. It was a melodious sound, and reminded Lavi of all of the things that he loved. Books, parchment, ink, ice cream... and Allen. He loved Allen. Lavi sighed "Well _that_ complicates things." he muttered. "What does?" the lady asked. "Hm?" Lavi looked up. To be truthful, he had kind of forgotten that the lady was even there. "Oh where are my manners?" the lady said "My name is Selena Night. I am a sponsor of the Black Order, and you are in my castle. When I saw you on the floor of a cave... Well I just had to bring you inside."

Lavi stood up, lifting Allen up bridal style. "Thank you for that." he said. "What are you doing?" Selena asked. "We have to go." Lavi stated "Our friends are probably worried sick about us.". "You can not leave." Selena stood, her dress flowing around her. "Why is that?" Lavi asked, putting Allen down, and moving into a defensive position in front of him. "You think that I want to -" Selena laughed "Allow me to extend that introduction. My name is Selena Night Walker. And the person that you are currently holding in your arms is my niece.". "You're niece?" Lavi spluttered "I'm pretty sure that Allen is a boy. And he told me specifically that he's an orphan.".

Selena frowned "Her name is _Ellen _not Allen, and she is _not _an orphan. Her parents are alive and well. You can ask her if you want." she finished, pointing to Allen. Or Ellen. Whichever one he/she is. Her/his eyes were fluttering open. "Lavi?" he/she asked in a confused voice "Where are we?". Lavi looked around "Right now?" he asked. Allen/Ellen nodded. Lavi grinned sheepishly "I have no idea. All I know is that we're in her castle.". "Her?" Allen/Ellen asked. Lavi pointed to Selena.

Allen/Ellen gasped. "Aunt Selena?" he/she asked. Selena nodded. Allen/Ellen leaped to his/her feet and hugged Selena. "I missed you so much." he/she said. "Allen?" Lavi asked. "What? Oh, I'm so sorry Lavi. This is my aunt, Selena Night Walker. She took care of me when Mana died." Allen/Ellen's voice cracked on the last word. "Allen?" Lavi asked again. "Yeah, Lavi?" Allen/Ellen replied. "Selena said that you were a girl." Lavi said. Allen/Ellen stiffened and she looked at Selena. "You told him?" she asked, or rather hissed. Selena nodded. "I'm sorry, Ellen, but he deserves to know. He loves you." the last sentence was whispered, so that only she and Ellen could hear. "So it's true?" Lavi asked.

Allen/Ellen's shoulders slumped. "Yeah. It's true." she muttered "My real name is Ellen Valkyrie Night Walker ". Lavi nodded "It suits you." he said. She sighed "I'm sorry Lavi. It was a deal I made with my dad. I could join the Order, as long as I posed as a boy.". "You're dad?" Lavi asked. Ellen nodded "Nicholas Night Walker. He is really protective." At the last part, Lavi stiffened. Seeing this, Ellen smiled "Don't worry, he's not as bad as Komui." hearing this didn't help Lavi "No one's as bad as Komui." he muttered. "Actually," Ellen mused "I know this guy, his name's Cyril, and he would kill anyone who touched his daughter." Lavi shuddered.

"Oh! That reminds me, what happened to the Innocence?" Ellen asked. Lavi bit his lip "I don't know." he admitted "When we touched it, it just disappeared. Maybe it chose us." he said. "That's possible." Ellen said "What do you think it did to us?" she asked. "I don't know" Lavi said "I don't _feel_ any different.". "Neither do I." Ellen said. "Well." said Selena. Both of them jumped. They had forgotten that she was there. "It's getting late. You two should get some sleep." both of them protested, but Selena's word was final.

A couple minutes later...

"This place is so cool!" Lavi exclaimed. "Yeah I guess so" Ellen smiled "I'm used to every thing here, since I've lived here my entire life, almost.". "Now that I think about it," Lavi said "I know next to nothing about you.". Ellen shook her head "_I'm_ the one who knows next to nothing about _you_." she said. Lavi grinned and scratched the back of his head "I guess we both don't know that much about each other." he said. Ellen smiled "How about we make a deal." she said. "A deal?" asked Lavi. "Yup, a deal." smiled Ellen "I'll tell you about my life, and my secrets – if you tell me about your life, and _your_ secrets – and you can't write any of it down, nor tell anyone, unless you have my permission.". Lavi thought about it "Sure." he said.

They reached their rooms. "Night, Ellen-chan." Lavi said. "Good night Lavi." Ellen smiled. Lavi looked at that smile, and made a split-second decision. He leaned forward and kissed Ellen on the lips. She froze, and Lavi leaned back "Secret Number One:" he said, his voice husky "I love you.". He turned away, and walked into his room, closing the door behind him with a sharp _click. _Ellen stood stunned in the middle of the corridor, then she shook her head, and walked into her room – which was _right_ _next to Lavi's_.

Selena and a tall, dark haired man with golden eyes stood quietly, mentally processing the events that had just happened on the monitor in front of them. "You knew this would happen, didn't you." the man asked. "So did you." Selena pointed out. A ghost of a smile lingered on the man's face. "We all did." he said. "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon.". Selena sighed, "Everything is always too soon." she said. The two adults stood, and quietly left the room.

**How's that? Did you like it, did you hate it? Oh, that reminds me, you see that little button down there? Click it. Everyone who does get's a virtual cookie, along with a virtual cupcake. Please leave comments that will help me to improve my writing skills.**

**Until next time, **

**V.C. **


End file.
